Rosas Sangrientas
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Con el tiempo capturaron a Sansa Stark, pero Margaery le tiene planeado más cosas que simplemente la cárcel. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


_**Un Margaery/Sansa (Margasam Saery, Sangaery?) de juego de tronos**_

_**"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".**_

_**Disclaimer: Geor R R Martin**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon y Femslash**_

_**Raiting: M**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosas sangrientas<strong>_

Como siempre Joffrey había hecho sus caprichos a merced de él mismo, por lo que simplemente cuando Sansa quiso tomar un paseo en el muelle de Desembarco del Rey, la madre del chico no se lo permitió y la mantuvo encerrada, la habían capturado cuando volvió para buscar a Margaery, ahora se encontraba en una triste prisión en el calabozo subterráneo extrañaba la luz del día, ya no era la misma que antes, no esa niña débil y llorona ahora era una mujer fuerte y fiera, se vengaría sin dudas de esa asquerosa familia que no merecía el Trono de hierro, aunque él hermano de Joffrey era mil veces más decente que él no conciliaba alguien más que un Stark para dirigir los reinos, así es como ella pasó los días.

Margaery le traía agua, comida y mantas, le aseguraba que pronto el rey la sacaría de allí, porque aunque Joffrey le dijo que le cuando la encontrasen se quedara encerrada hasta podrirse él no pensaba que eso fuera justo, la convertiría en su amante y todo estaría bien, así fue como quiso hacerlo.

Tendría que pasar un horroroso año allí, pero valía la pena, también le aseguró que si encontraban a su hermana podrían vivir juntas donde quisieran y él las mantendría luego del terror que causo su hermano en su familia.

Ella le agradeció, de verdad era un buen chico. Siempre se preguntaba por qué no se casó con él, era bueno no como su estúpido hermano mayor.

Con el paso de los días Sansa sentía la soledad como si le rasgara la piel y la dejase en carne viva, quería detener toda esta mierda…ahora.

Entonces apareció la reina Margaery.

Sansa no había comido desde que entró siempre le dejaba la comida allí y no la tocaba ni la miraba era su forma de protestar, así que solo vivía acostada en esa cama de costado mirando la pared, tenía los ojos vacios, blancos, la piel blanca, había llorado todo el tiempo, además le quitaron la ropa negra de cuervo que llevaba pero solo se dedico a estar así no intercambiaba palabras con nadie de nada, llevaba una ropa desgarrada, como un trapo sobre la piel, no le cubría en su totalidad las piernas o el abdomen, siempre temblaba de frío en las noches.

Margaery la miró preocupada, así que fue a verla.

—Vamos linda, no has comido nada desde que viniste, sé que es horrible, no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser pasar las noches aquí pero por favor come que estas débil y huesuda puedo notarlo—Le decía sentándose a su lado en la cama, al borde, la otra le daba la espalda y ella se la acariciaba dulcemente—Además donde morderé, me agarraré, y chuparé si eres puros huesos—Con eso se agachó hasta quedar encima, y la hizo quedar abajo mirando hacia arriba donde su pelo caía grácilmente, la besaba en el abdomen—Dime—

—Yo…no lo sé…pero no tengo hambre con solo pensar en todo lo ocurrido este tiempo me da asco y podría vomitar—Cedió rápidamente ante sus besos, y solo apartó las manos para dejarse hacer, la besaba con pasión, pronto subió las manos por su pecho y bajo su boca hasta la ropa interior que le quitó de un tirón y las dejó en alguna parte del suelo, así fue como llego a su centro que estaba bien húmedo y caliente, así que sin más comenzó a chupar, ella gemía gemía su nombre, Margaery sonreía satisfecha. Pronto la penetro hasta hacerla llegar.

Sansa la volteo, para tener brazos de palito escarba dientes era muy fuerte se preguntaba que tanto hizo cuando escapó para estar así, pero no importaba, le devolvió todo, la hizo sentarse cobre ella con ambos dedos en su interior y el pulgar en su clítoris, con un tiempo más se corrió apretando sus dedos y temblando, se dejó caer encima de ella, así pasaban todas pero todas las noches, nadie sospechaba Margaery sacaba sobornando a los guardias para que vigilen y lo hacían.

Paso el año y ella volvió a salir de allí, así fue como con el tiempo volvió todo a la normalidad, Sansa con su traje negro muy imponente, era la nueva amante de Margaery, ella le amaba y solo permanecía con el chico por el poder y riqueza que compartían juntas sin que nadie lo supiera, al igual que la corona, él chico era tan educado que le dejó conservar su virginidad con él, pero no sabía que Margaery se la quitó mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
